Nissho Nissu
by Yuniha1
Summary: Just the normal life of a normal girl, Nasaki Yuni. In this story, you follow her while she undergoes her normal everyday life.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of 9th grade, and my sister and I were heading home. The summer heat burning on my cheeks made me sweat long before we reached the creek, and shade baring trees on the way home. It was a long and tiring day. A day we shouldn't have came to school at all.

My sister, Akari, was like my best friend, though she was the complete opposite of me. She had long blonde hair, and emerald eyes. She even wore the school uniform to its fullest potential. She had many friends, in which she'd ditch most of the time to hang out with me. We went everywhere together, and there wasn't a time I remember when we chose someone else over each other.

I also had an older brother, Kazuya. He was the one I told everything, even more things than Akari. I looked up to him, and thought of him as my role model.

While walking home, breaking the silence, Akari spoke, "So Yuni. A new kid and his brother, foreign exchange students from England, started coming here. One of them, I believe his name is Keita.. He's so cute. And so nice too! And so is his brother. Wouldn't it be cool if we could do a double date or something?!"

"So my sister has her eyes on someone, huh? I want to meet him! And I'm not sure about relationships, remember." I replied.

"Well me either! You know how I am, the big flirt. Heh." She said shyly.

I laughed and continued walking alongside her before the creek came to an end, and we reached our house. Beyond the creek was a deciduous forest full of cherry blossom trees, and further was a large field of wheat. But in that forest was a house complex, which not a lot of people lived in besides us. While opening the door to our house, I heard the loud sound of drums in the basement. My brother was home.

"Ugh. I thought he would be at work." Akari said sternly. She hated him. Well, not quite hate, but strongly disliked him. She never understood why I liked him so much, and sometimes, not even I understood why I liked him. Maybe I saw a different side of him?

Ignoring her comment, I rushed down the stairs to see him, while Akari went to go change in our room.

He had jet black hair, which was dyed, and aqua blue eyes behind a set of glasses. He had a necklace he had gotten from his own mother, who died when he was 9. After all, he is my step brother. After she died, his birth father, who was mine also, took him along with my birth mother. Ever since then, I got closer to him, even though I was only 5. He's 19 now.

"Bro, what song are you playing?" I asked. He stopped playing and looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Why do you want to know? And besides, it's not a song. I'm just playing to my own beat." He replied. I sighed and put my backpack down on his bed.

"Why aren't you at work? Isn't this your last day for the summer? Don't you want to say bye to your friends?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "Nah. Why should I go to work if I'm not doing anything productive? What's the point?"

"To say bye to—"

"I don't have any friends that work there." He interrupted.

"Oh. Okay." I nodded and went up to my bedroom to change into sweats and a T-shirt. Walking into the bathroom, I looked at my reflection, my long, hime cut light brown hair looked greasy, and my violet eyes looked as if they had no soul. I didn't have the energy to smile, so I left it at a simple frown. I leaned over the sink, and cupped my hands to catch the water dripping from the faucet. I saw my reflection in the water, too.

Slowly lifting my hands up, I splashed it on my face, then reached for the towel on the counter, feeling something furry. I opened my eyes quickly to see a cat, and then closed them again, to keep drying my face. I heard a meow, and I looked in the spot where I saw the cat, but it was no longer there.

Feeling a bit crazy, I looked around for the cat I once caught a glimpse of. I looked behind the bathroom door, in the closet, in the shower, in the cabinet. Everywhere. I couldn't find it. Thinking it was my head, I heard a meow again, but I didn't bother looking for the cat again.

Walking out of the bathroom, Akari came running up to me. "Did you hear that meow?!" She asked.

"Yes, I saw a cat too." I replied.

"Well, where is it?!"

"I don't know. I can't find it."

"Aw!"

She walked into the bathroom, and looked vigorously for the cat. I'm not sure why, but I ignored it, and yelled out to her. "Want to go and see if we can get past the wheat field today?"

"We have all summer to do that, Yuni!" She replied, sounding muffled, being behind a door.

I sighed, and walked over to her bed, sitting on it. As soon as I sat, I felt a vibration; scooting to the side, I saw her phone. Looking down at it, it said "New Message". I took a glance at the bathroom door, before picking up her phone, and tapping the message. It read: "Hey, it's Keita. You told me to text you, so here I am."

I laughed and pondered whether I should mess with him or not. Eventually I came to the point that I am a troll, and I sent; "Hey, baby. ;)" Five minutes later, he replied with a; "What? This is Akari, right? O-o"

"Indeed. You got a girlfriend?" I asked.

"N-No.. But I barely know you, you shouldn't call me baby."

"I'm kidding with you. This is her sister. Deleting these messages, tell her I did anything, and I kill you. ."

"Oh... Alright. o-o"

I laughed again and deleted the messages. Right before I put her phone down, Akari came out of the bathroom holding an all-white kitten, and asking me, "Why are you laughing so much?"

I ignored her, and got up to walk to the kitten and pet it. "Are we keeping it?"

"I want to. And I want to name her Yuki. Since Yuki means snow. And her coat is white like the snow." She replied.

Yes, the cat was white and fluffy, looked about 2 or 3 months old. Her grey eyes looked as if they were staring into my soul. I looked up at Akari, and said "We should tell bro about her first." She nodded, and walked down the stairs from the top floor, and down another flight of stairs to the basement, while I followed in close behind.

He looked up at Akari, then at me. "Well hello my dear sisters." He said politely. She only frowned and replied with,

"I'm only here to ask if you don't mind if we keep this kitten. Her name is Yuki." He nodded and smiled.

"Not a problem." He said.

I looked at Akari's bright face, as she left the room, then back at my brother, which only resumed playing his drums. The reason why my sister hated my brother so much still remains unknown to me, but it was somewhere along the lines of him being too lifeless, or so. He's been trying to change her point of view for only a week, though she thinks he's playing a joke on her. In which he might be, but I wouldn't know.

I glanced at him, and walked over to his closet, reaching up to get down an electric guitar he never pulled out. It was red, and had black Japanese dragon stickers on the front, and back. He stopped playing his drums, and looked up at me. "You want to play it? Do you know how?" He asked. I nodded.

"A little bit. I don't know how to read music." I replied. He only laughed and gestured me do go back to what I was doing.

I frowned, and walked back up to the second floor where my room was. Being a traditional Japanese home, we had slide doors, except my brother's room, which was a secret spot for the people who lived in this home before us. Sliding the door open, there was a kotatsu* (Japanese style table with a blanket for warmth built into it) in the middle of the room, and 2 futons at the far side of the room, next up against a giant window. The room was slightly dark, and had a warm feeling to it, using a mixture of warm colors, such as burgundy, maple wood, and tan.

I walked over to my futon, and sat on it, pulling out a book to read, while Akari put on tango music. I looked at her, and lifted a brow. "Tango music?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"I want to go to France or Spain one day… And dance this type of dance with someone I love." She replied.

I nodded, and resumed to what I was doing. She pulled out her phone, and sat on her futon next to mine, while the kitten curled up at her feet. 10 minutes later she looked up at me, squinting an eye. I didn't notice until she growled at me. While looking at her, she held up her phone and said, "So… Keita texted me." I only gave her a clueless expression, before she said something else.

"He says… "Hey baby."

"So? Isn't that good? He likes you, right?" I replied.

"No… Afterwards, he said, "This is Akari's sister, right?" She said.

"Oh. OH… It's not what you think Akari! Oh, I'm going to kill him…" I said.

"Of course, because my sister wouldn't do that to me, right?" She asked.

"Right… Give me your phone, please." I requested.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Because I need to talk to him." I said.

"Well… It's not that I don't trust you, but I want to see the conversation…" She said while looking away. I nodded before she gave me her phone. Right as soon as I took it, it vibrated with a new message that read: "Wait. Akari? AKARI! It's not what you think! It was a joke between your sister and me. I thought she still had your phone! Please respond! Dx"

I looked at Akari and showed her the message. "See? He didn't mean it." I said.

"Wait… You had my phone? When?" She asked.

"Um… That's a different story; let me finish yelling at him."

I picked up her phone again, and began to type the message; "Are you dumb?! Why would you try calling me babe back? And the last time I texted you was 3 hours ago! Why would you think I still had her pho-"interrupting me, Kazu called us down from the bottom of the stairs. Akari groaned, and got off her bed to come down the stairs, the kitten following in close behind. I looked at her, then put her phone down, and ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

In the living room, Kazu folded his arms, and told us that he got a call from our parents; "Dad said that him and mom will be gone for most of the summer. So I have to take care of you brats." Akari rolled her eyes, and walked back up the stairs before he yelled out to her,

"Make sure you're down here in 15 minutes for din-"

"Whatever!" She yelled out to him, interrupting his sentence.

He only sighed, and I looked up at him, squinting my eyes. "Brats, huh." I said. He laughed.

"Still stuck on that? At least it's true, especially in Akari's case. Haha." He replied.

I gave him a dirty look before looking past him at the kitchen. It smelled of garlic and herbs. I also heard something boiling. "What are you making, bro?" I asked. He looked back, and then looked at me.

"Oh, that. Italian pasta. I thought Akari might like it. I heard her tango music, and her talking about wanting to go to those Spanish-like countries." He said.

I shrugged, and walked over to the kitchen, watching the water in the pot bubble up. Kazu came up to me and moved me out of the kitchen. "What are you still doing here? Go up to your room, foods almost done." I looked at him, and narrowed my eyes.

"Why should I go back to my room if the food is already done?" I asked.

"Pfft. Don't pull that Kazu logic on me. It only works if I do it. And besides, it's ALMOST done, not DONE." He said. I shrugged my shoulders, and went to sit on the couch in the living room. The time was 8 PM, and since school was out, I would be able to go to sleep any time I wanted to. I got up to turn on the only gaming console we had, a Play Station 3, with almost every game. Kazu looked up at me again.

"You shouldn't get into a game since dinner is almost ready, sis. Play some music or something." He said. I pointed up to Akari's room, signifying that there was already music playing.

"That music is perfect for what we're eating, Bro. Calm it." I said.

"I was calm the whole time…" He replied.

"Shut up, smartass." I said scornfully. He only laughed.

Shortly after, I heard a ding. Apparently, Akari did too, "Yuni! What is he making?!" She asked.

"It-" I started,

"Italian Pasta, Akari." He interrupted.

She came running down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen, smelling the pasta, before saying. "I didn't ask you, Kazu." He narrowed his eyes, and mouthed a word, while Akari brought down some dishes. Getting up, I looked at Akari, who only told me to sit down at the table.

"Kazu, serve it up." She said while running to sit in her rightful spot next to me. Kazu rolled his eyes, and brought the dishes to us, sitting down in his spot. Akari didn't care about being proper, so she basically stuffed the food in her face, while we watched, eating calmly.

After she was done, she put her dish in the sink and was about to head up the stairs before I called out to her. "Akari! Want to play Grand Theft Auto 4 on the PS3 with me later?" I asked. She nodded, and smiled. Being almost done with my food, I continued to eat, before Kazu told me about a new PC game he found.

"So. I found a new game that I think you two would like. It's called S4 League." He said. I looked up at him with a curious expression, before Akari came running in again.

"S4?! I know that game! Keita plays it. So does his brother." She said excitedly. I looked up at her, and tapped my chin. Maybe this game would take away my boredom for the summer. I shrugged my shoulders, and nodded.

"Sounds fun. I'll try it out. A good chance to meet the guy you've been blabbering about. We'll do that tonight instead." I said.

Putting my dish away, I walked up to my room, and got my laptop out of the closet. It was fairly dusty, and I wasn't sure if it even worked anymore. Though it did, and Akari, Kazu, and I ended up staying up until 5 in the morning, playing this game together.

It was a warm morning, 2 weeks into summer break. I was waking up at 9 AM to the first normal night of summer break. The 2 weeks of playing S4 together, I figured that Akari and Kazu have developed a better relationship, but it was more of a competitive relationship now. Whoever could kill the most people… Whoever could get the most touchdowns… It was crazy. But today… Today would be a normal day. A day with no computers, no electronics, just whatever was beyond that wheat field.

Akari agreed to go with me to see it, while Kazu went out with some friends. I was particularly excited to see this, and hearing so many stories about it made me shiver. I wanted to see if it was more of a place where I could get away from the real world… And get lost in my own.

Akari grabbed a bag, and put snacks and bottled water inside, since she didn't know how long it would take to get across the field. I leaded the way out the door, while Akari and Yuki followed me. About two hours into traveling beyond the wheat field, Akari stumbled on a rock, and fell forward. Rushing forward, I ended up jumping out of the field, and falling down myself. Looking around, my expression was awestruck. What lied in front of me was a set of stairs, connecting to an old bridge, in which crossed over a small creek. Beyond that was an open area, and more forest. There were also mountains. Hurrying over to Akari, I picked her up, and set her upright, pointing forward. Akari held her head, and looked up, widening her eyes. "YUNI. THIS IS AMAZING."

I ran up the stairs, but tripped on the last one. And so did Akari. Yuki stayed below, hissing. I looked up, and rubbed my head, wondering why I was tripping so much. While I looked up, I saw a black kitten look down at me with large green eyes. It meowed at me, and jumped on my head, and lied down on it. Yuki padded up the stairs steadily, while the black cat watched her.

Taking the black cat off my head, and holding it, Akari stood up and looked at me, squinting her eyes. "It's a boy." She said. I nodded, and looked down at him.

"I want to name him Kuro, because he's black. He's a Kuro Neko." I said cheerfully. Akari, still having her eyes narrowed, said,

"So we're keeping him?"

I put him on my shoulder, in which he sat there, and curled around the back of my neck, looking comfy. Seeing this, Akari picked up Yuki, and put her on her own shoulder. But Yuki just jumped off. I giggled, and crossed the bridge. "I want to go to that clearing over there!" I yelled out to her. Akari nodded, and followed me.

It was a night with a full moon, when Akari and I returned home, with Kuro and Yuki following in close behind. When we got home, my brother ran up to me, and gave me a paper that read; "Summer Festival July 10th!". Today was July 9th. I looked up at him before he spoke, "Hey! It's the summer festival. You and Akari should go! Mother has a yukata* for both of you in her closet!"

"A... Yukata? But I don't want to dress up! I don't even want to go…" I said. Akari looked at me weird, then her face brightened up.

"Y-Yuni! This is a perfect chance to meet Keita and his brother!" Akari said. I looked back at her, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, Onii-Chan.. You want to go too? Hehe." I said. He gave me a weird look too.

"Onii-Chan? Pfft. Anyways, I don't want to go. Neither do my friends." He replied. Akari let out a breath of relief, then widened her eyes at Kazu, before looking at me and taking my hand, running to my mother's room. As soon as we got to her walk-in closet, Akari started talking.

"YUNI! Do you know what this means?! We have to help Kazu get a girlfriend, and maybe he'll be a better person!"

"Eh? Are you sure that'll help him? I don't know Akari… That sounds weird." I said. She ignored me, and her face brightened again.

"Oh I know! You know the upper classman, Mei Asami?" She asked.

"A-Asami-San? She's a bit of a shut in… And she never talks to anyone." I said.

"Exactly! They're the same!" She replied. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Mei was cute… And she had a good personality, even though I had to treat her with respect because she was an upperclassman. I guess this would be good for my brother, since he's been down lately.

The next day, Akari was completely excited. She wouldn't stop bouncing around the house because of the things Keita said to her through text; "Sure, I'll go to the Summer Festival with you. Want to bring your sister, and meet me at my house beforehand?" At about 12 PM, Akari called me into my Mother's room, and she picked out the "perfect" yukata for me. It was a burgundy color with pink flowers on it. She then pulled out one for herself, which was green, and faded in to a lighter green further down.

She pushed me into the bathroom, and started to straighten my hair, while she sang. Shortly after, she took out a huge makeup kit, and did my makeup also. Then she grabbed my arm and tried to push me out of the bathroom, but I paused for a second to look at myself in the mirror, giving a horrified expression.

She sat me down in front of the living room window, which was decorated with purplish vibrant colors. She then told me to smile, and took a picture, rushing over to me to show me.

(*TN - A yukata is a Japanese dress, usually worn to Summer Festivals.)

"I wish I was as pretty as Yuni-Chan!" She blurted out loud. I looked at her, blushing before saying,  
"Pfft! Look at you!" She blushed too, then lifted up a finger, signaling me to wait, before she came back with a candy apple in her hand.

"Take a picture!" She said. And so I did.

She had her hair up in a special way that mother taught her, her eyes glistening like never before.  
Opening the front door, Akari called out to Kazu that we were leaving, then grabbed my hand and her purse and ran out the door. "Yuni-Chan, today is going to be a great day! I just know it." She said. I looked at her, and smiled, making my way to my motorcycle, before Akari ran out in front of me, and put her hand on the keyhole. "Wait. We're not taking the motorcycle are we? That'll mess up our hair!" She said.

I laughed, and shook my head. "It'll be fine Akari-Chan." I said. She frowned and got on the back.

"If my hair is messed up for Keita, I'm blaming you.." She mumbled. I giggled, and started up the engine, driving out to the dirt road that lead to a street ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Keita and his brother's house, Mei was sitting on the curb next door to their house. She looked up at us with a curious expression. "Going to the Summer Festival?" She asked. We both nodded, and I walked over to her, her silky black hair blowing back a bit in the slight summer wind.

"Are you going?" I asked. She nodded too, before speaking.

"Isn't Kazuya Nasaki-Kun your guy's brother?" She asked. Both Akari and I looked at each other in bewilderment before nodding.

"Ahh, so you two are the Nasaki twins, Akari and Yuni." She said while standing up. She smiled and held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Mei Asami, and I'm interested in your brother. Please take care of me."

Akari's eyes widened, and I took her hand to shake it. "N-Nice to meet-"

"WAIT. YOU'RE INTERESTED IN KAZU?" She interrupted, apparently laughing very hard. She shifted her glance over to Akari, giving her a curious expression, before laughing.

"Ah, brothers and sisters nowadays. Well, I hope you two will accept me as your elder sister soon enough." She said while giggling. Akari made an up and down motion with her hand, covering her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you want." She said, still laughing, before grabbing my hand and walking to the front door of Keita's house, ringing the doorbell.

The door cracked open, and I heard a soft, yet manly voice coming from inside. "Who is it?" He said. Akari smiled, and said her name, and my name, before he closed the door. We both looked at each other, before the door opened again. Another hand reached out to me.

"I'm Yomota Suki Ohara. Brother of Keita Ohara. Nice to meet you." He said. I widened my eyes, looking up at him. Akari squeaked, and we both looked at her.

"Oh, don't mind me. Hehe~" She said. He looked back down at me, before I spoke.

"I-I'm Yuni Nasaki... Nice to meet you too." I said shyly. He smirked, and gestured for us to go inside.

Walking into his house, in which was huge, Yomota followed. "If you're looking for Keita, he's upstairs in the library." Yomota said. Hearing this, Akari quickly ran up the stairs, stopping dead cold at the top. Keita looked at us, smiling shyly.

"O-Oh... Time slipped out of my grip. Heh... I'm so not ready. Sorry about this!" He had red orange hair, and lime green eyes. His ears were pierced, and he was holding a book, saving the page he was on. He then got up and ran into his room.

Yomota smirked, straightening his glasses, turning to leave. "He never keeps track of time. Would you like something to drink, Yuni?" Yomota said. I looked up at him and nodded, then looked at Akari, leaning to her ear.

"Akari, these guys are too sexy for me, how are you handling this so easily?!" I asked. Akari squinted an eye, and simply whispered;

"I'm not..." I giggled, and patted her shoulder, turning to follow Yomota. Akari suddenly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Wait don't leave me here alone!" She said out loud. I widened my eyes, and Yomota looked back at her and I. He only laughed, and continued down the stairs. Akari covered her mouth, and pushed me over to the stairs.

"Never mind, I'll be fine!" She said, panting.

I shook my head, and descended down the stairs, before Yomota pulled back a chair for me to sit in, putting a cup of tea down for me. He then sat in the chair in front of mine, drinking some tea himself. "Hm. After about a month of playing that game with you, I finally get to see you. And on a special occasion. How convenient." He said.

I nodded and smiled. "You're pretty good at that game." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I've been waiting for a long time to see you. Let's make the best of today, okay?" He said. I widened my eyes, again, wrapping my arms around his back, holding him in a warm embrace.

"Oka-"

"WE'RE REEEEEEADDYYYYY!" Akari yelled from the stairs, before looking at us, "Oh, shit." she mumbled, pushing Keita back up the stairs. Both Yomota and I laughed, and he let go of me.

"One more thing... I want you to call me Suki like you did on the game, alright?" He said. I nodded, and made my way to the staircase.

"Alright Akari, we're ready. Let's go?"

3 PM, and the summer heat burned on my skin. Akari lead the way to all of the places she wanted to go, all smiles. She had eaten about 6 candy apples, and at about 6 PM, she stopped being hyper, but sick.

I wandered off on my own, walking to the outskirts of the festival boundaries, and sure enough saw my brother. He was sitting on a rock, smoking. "Bro!" He didn't flinch, but sighed.

"I knew you'd find me..." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"What happened to "I'm not going"? Hm? Did Mei change your mind?" I asked. Kazu jumped and looked at me with widened eyes.

"Mei?! You mean Asami Mei?!" He asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me where she is!"

"I'm not sure where she is... Want to go find her with me?" I asked. He nodded quickly, throwing his pipe off the cliff we were on.

We walked around the whole area, then went into a forest of sakura trees. In which we found Mei, standing there alone.

She wore a green yukata, and her silky black hair was straightened and long. A big smile went across her lips as she turned around to see Kazu. He ran over to her and hugged her.

I squinted an eye, and opened my mouth to speak. "Is there something I'm missing here?" They both looked at me and smiled, before Mei spoke.

"Didn't I tell you earlier?" I looked down at her.

I then looked at my brother, and nodded my head.

"Oh yeah. You two have your fun." I said, turning to leave. As I started to walk forward, I bumped into someone, and fell. It was Suki. He quickly helped me up, and dusted me off.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry, Yuni-Chan!" He said. Mei and Kazu laughed, before Kazu spoke.

"Who's that, Yuni?" He asked. But before I could say anything, Mei spoke.

"I saw them come out of my neighbor's house. They must be dating. Hehe." She said.

"N-No! We're not!" Suki and I said in sync. We looked at each other, and Mei and Kazu laughed again.

"Go on." Kazu said. I blushed, and grabbed Suki's hand, walking away sternly. He smiled, and happily followed me. Keita and Akari were waiting at the rock I found Kazu at. It was 9 PM, and the intercom sounded. "Konnichiwa! It's time for the first firework showing! Please take your seats and watch the show starting in 5, 4-!" Akari and Keita waved to us,

"We'll leave you two alone. Hehe." She said. And they walked off, barely touching hands. I shrugged, and sat on the rock, while Suki sat next to me. Another announcement came on; "Enjoy the show!"

About five minutes into the show, Suki leaned in closer to me, gently turning my head towards him, pressing his lips against mine. I blushed heavily, and I kissed him back with the same amount of affection. He then opened his mouth to speak, before I put a finger over it. "If I know what you're going to ask, then the answer is yes." I said.

He blushed and nodded, then hugged me. Akari and Keita ran over to us, while Akari took me one direction, Keita took Suki the other direction. Being caught in surprise, I looked at her "What?! What is it?" I asked.

"I had to take you away from him before you two did anything stupid~" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Kari-Chan. Really." I said.

"Yes really!" She replied. She then rushed me over to the middle of the fairgrounds, towards the parking lot. "Kazu told me that there was a limo waiting to take all of us to the hot springs." I looked up at her with widened eyes.

"Wait. Who all is going?" I asked.

"Everyone! Kazu, Mei, Suki, Keita, you, and I!" She said cheerfully.

"W-Wait.. We're not going to be naked are we?"

"What. NO. I brought bathing suits for all of us, so it's okay! Even Mei-Chan!" She said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then got into the limo, seeing Suki in the back seat also. I smiled, and held his hand the whole way to the hot springs.

As soon as we got there, Kari grabbed Mei and I, and took us to the girls bathroom. She pulled out three bathing suits out of a bag. "This reminds me.." She said. "We should go to the beach one of these days." Mei nodded cheerfully. I looked at her, then did the same.


End file.
